


蛇與酒 Serpent and Wine

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, 噗浪點梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 噗浪點梗：阿茲把克羅里當成圍巾戴著
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	蛇與酒 Serpent and Wine

漢斯是一名修士兼紅酒銷售人員，不過他所推銷的酒品未陳列於酒行，也未擺放在夜店，而是堆放在一所教堂的酒窖中，作為聖餐禮的一部份或者供慕名而來的信徒購買。  
這也是聖彼得教堂同名紅酒的獨特之處──出產於教堂的附屬葡萄園，每一瓶都受過神父的賜福。  
這直接導致了身為惡魔的克羅里無法品嘗等同於聖血的聖彼得教堂紅酒，儘管阿茲拉斐爾再三強調這款紅酒比不上他們曾經喝過的其他葡萄酒，也未能打消克羅里的好奇心，最後的結果便是阿茲拉斐爾偽裝成一名狂熱酒客站在了聖彼得教堂向漢斯修士打聽尚未賜福的紅酒存放在何處。  
「這麼說，酒窖裡的酒都還沒接受賜福。」阿茲拉斐爾和善地笑，手撫過漢斯的眼神頻頻掃過的胸前，他甚至無法責怪修士的失禮，因為克羅里正化身為一條兩指粗的蛇，如同圍巾一般繞過他的頸項在身前虛環成結，一動不動地偽裝成浮誇的配件。  
「是的，所有的酒都在出窖後進行賜福。」漢斯扯開職業的笑容，強制自己不再瞥向天使的胸口，免得事態越發詭異。  
「謝謝，太好了。」阿茲拉斐爾拍了拍蛇頭，「不介意我隨便逛逛吧？」他們只需將手中這瓶買下的酒替換成地窖的庫存酒就大功告成。  
「請隨意參觀。」漢斯在天使轉身之時，忍不住再次打量起其身前的蛇形飾品，這實在太栩栩如生了……  
漢斯疑惑地皺眉，方才他似乎看見蛇的眼珠一瞬間轉動，反應不及的他順應了第一時間的念頭叫住天使，「不好意思，先生。」  
「請說？」阿茲拉斐爾停下腳步回頭注視修士，心裡想著不會是自己打探地窖門的目光過於明顯，臉上卻無曾露怯。  
「您脖子上的那個，真的是蛇嗎？」問出口的漢斯尷尬地微笑，朝自己頸部比劃了兩下，但願和藹的顧客不要以為自己暗指他精神異常。  
「噢，希望我沒造成你的困擾。」阿茲拉斐爾的臉上掛著些許歉意，「我跟朋友打賭輸了，懲罰是掛著這個假蛇當圍巾一天。」他用手指拎起蛇身，克羅里使自己僵硬如塑膠製品。  
「不，您絕對沒有造成任何困擾，這條圍巾很特別。」漢斯甚覺窘迫，「請別在意我的蠢問題。」  
「看著很傻對吧，下回我不打這種賭了。」阿茲拉斐爾理解地頷首並不動聲色地踱步離開，他消失在修士的視線範圍的下一秒便消失在空氣中，而後出現在地窖內置換一瓶紅酒，若無其事地走出教堂。

離開教堂之後，蛇形克羅里往旁一躍化作人形落地，與阿茲拉斐爾並肩行走。  
「終於離開了，教堂的空氣太難受了。」克羅斯表現得像剛剛抖落枷鎖般輕鬆，要不是教堂的神聖氣息讓惡魔難以立足於地，他就不用盤在天使身上進入其內。  
「你沒必要進去，這瓶紅酒不值得你冒這麼大的險。」阿茲拉斐爾把酒遞給他，「除去受過賜福之外，它就是一瓶氣味普通的紅酒。」  
「你總是很享受地喝這款酒。」克羅里理直氣壯地說，「我當然會想試看看。」  
「我只是享受神聖氣息與葡萄酒混合出來的味道。」阿茲拉斐爾的神色像是看著任性的孩童，「這句話不是托詞，你別對它的味道抱持太大的期望。」  
「也不是不行……」克羅里思考著這其中所蘊含的神聖氣息對他的傷害程度會多嚴重，然而阿茲拉斐爾嚴正地打斷他的話。  
「不，」阿茲拉斐爾面露不贊同的表情，「這麼做是自殺，聖血會傷害你。」  
「還不至於像聖水這麼效果卓然，而且這瓶酒也算不上最神聖的聖血。」克羅里越想越覺得可行，反正又不致死，「過了一段時間後，傷痕就會痊癒。」  
「要是你這麼做……」阿茲拉斐爾板起臉來慍怒地說，「在傷好之前，我都不會跟你見面。」  
克羅里立即將這個念頭拋到九霄雲外，「隨便想想而已，我不會無緣無故削弱自己，今天就開這瓶酒如何？」  
「晚餐之後到我的書店喝。」阿茲拉斐爾的表情恢復愉悅，開始熱烈地與惡魔討論晚餐該選擇哪個餐廳，逐漸遠離了教堂。

完


End file.
